


Campus Visit

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Long-Suffering Coulson, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:</p><p>Coulson and his team visits the school.  "How come SHIELD has no files on this place?"   "It's a long story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campus Visit

"I'd really like for Director Fury to meet with some of your talented students," Coulson said to the Professor.

"I'm afraid that I don't permit recruitment on these premises," Charles answered.

Coulson was about to respond when Fitz, Simmons, and Hank ran in.

"Guess what we did?" they said.

"Nothing that will end the world, I hope?" Coulson said wearily, and Charles gave him a small smile.

"Very unlikely," Hank answered. "Well, rather unlikely."

"We inserted the human mutation gene into chloroplasts and engineered a new delivery system!" Jemma said.

"What?" Coulson said.

Charles said, amused, "I believe our friends have just created superpowered plants."

"A superpowered daisy to be precise," Hank said.

"It shoots lasers," Fitz added excitedly.

Coulson stared. "That's it. We're getting out of here. Where are the others?"

"Triplett's racing motorcycles with Scott, and Melinda is sparring with Logan."

Coulson sighed. "What could possibly go wrong with that? And Skye?"

Jemma looked panicked. "She's... in the bathroom. She uh... drank A LOT of water today."

Charles smiled. "It's all right. I know she's hacked into Cerebro, and I know she's only done it out of curiosity and has no intention to harm us. In fact, she just put in protections to make it harder for outsiders to get into our systems."

Coulson looked at the members of his team. "Sometimes I feel like I can't take you kids anywhere," he said, only half joking.

"No worries," Charles said, "You won't remember coming here, but you're welcome back any time."

"What?" Coulson said.

"Never mind."


End file.
